


Stray Dog Strut

by misura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase picks up a stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Dog Strut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwendy1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendy1/gifts).



> a super-quick, super tiny treat

"You're - " Chase starts, because yes, he's overworked and yes, he's stressed but no, he doesn't think he's quite so far gone that he wouldn't remember having picked up some guy at some bar he wouldn't have gone to on a night before another workday.

Especially not when he does recall having picked up some stray dog, injured and looking in need of some medical assistance, never mind that Chase is a doctor (according to most people not House), rather than a vet.

"Hungry enough to eat a horse," the guy - and it's definitely, 100% for sure a guy, says. (He's very naked; Chase can't exactly _not_ notice the evidence.)

The prudent thing to do would probably be to make the man a sandwich and then slip out of the kitchen to call the police.

"I could order up a pizza," Chase offers. If he'd been prudent, he'd have quit working for House months, if not years ago.


End file.
